Another Chance
by Trollala
Summary: Beatrice and Battler defeated Bernkastel and Lambdadelta, so Bern and Lambda looked for a new kakera. But what happened is Bernkastel became a human there and is now called Rika.
1. Different Kakera

**Different Kakera**

Why? Why has it come to this?

My enemy, the Endless Sorcerer, was at the peak of losing, but then, he made a miracle.

He managed to counter Erika's theory and he revived Beatrice.

I lost.

It disgusts me to think that Battler Ushiromiya defeated me, but I have to accept it.

So I flee, I flee to the kakera world to look for a new kakera to play with. And like usual, here she is again.

"I found you, Bernkastel", she said as she walks towards me.

"That was quick. And here I was wishing that it would take you a hundred years again", I replied without even bothering to look at her for I am busy looking for a new toy.

"Oh Bern, you meanie", she pouted just like a puppy that it made me smirk. Hopefully, she didn't notice it. Wait, what's this?

"Look at this, Lambda. I found something", I found a kakera different from the others. It glows so strong that it can blind any human that looked at it, and as I go near it, I can feel something warm growing inside me, as if that kakera is calling me.

"I thought you don't want to see me", she said with teary eyes. She's so childish sometimes. So I approached her and humbly apologize.

"I'm sorry, Lambda. I was just joking. Besides, there's no way that I wouldn't like you, right?"

"Bern!!!", she hugged me. Now that I think about it, I really enjoy this. But after a few seconds, I broke away.

"Come, Lambda. Let's enjoy this different kakera", I held out my hands for her to reach and she accepted it. Everything fades as the kakera consumes us. What's waiting for us? I don't know, but I'm sure that this will be different than before.

* * * * *

I opened my eyes to see a strange place, a classroom. And here I am sitting as one of the students. What's going on? I looked around me and saw unfamiliar faces of the other students. Where is she? When I need her, she has to be gone. Just where is she?

"Do you know the answer, Rika?"

Huh? Why is that teacher looking at me?

"Rika?"

It seems that she's calling me, so I stood up, "Hai?"

"I said do you know the answer?", she said pointing at the board

I examined it carefully. Thankfully, I have encountered this when I was a human. But I am a human, right here, right now. I answered the teacher calmly and sit again. Why did she call me Rika? And more importantly, where am I?"


	2. Witch of Wishes

**Witch of Wishes**

Bernkastel turned back to being a human again? Why? We both stepped into this kakera but why is she the only one who became a human? I watched her enter that car, the car that the two humans who called Bernkastel Rika own. Are they her parents? But Bern's parents are supposed to be dead. Maybe I should talk to Bern.

"Wait!" I turned around and saw a girl. Is she a witch?

"Who are you?"

"The Witch of Wishes, Charlotte"

The witch called Charlotte has black-brownish hair that is cut in a way that the back part is longer than the sides and is up to her shoulders. She has ruby eyes just like mine, and she dress just like a human; a black shirt and black jogging pants.

"Do you know what happened to Lady Bernkastel?"

"No, do you?"

"The kakera you entered is a different one. It is made by me. Whoever enter that will have their greatest wish come true"

"How about me? I entered too"

"But she did first"

"It only applies to one person?"

"That's right" she made a tea set, table and two chairs appear. Maybe she's aware that we have a lot to talk about.

"Bern wants to be a human again? But, where are her friends? When she was a human, she did her best for them so her greatest wish must include them"

"You're wrong. Her wish has already changed" she is now drinking tea so I join her.

"Then what is her greatest wish?"

"That's what I can't tell you. If you really want to know, you have to find it out yourself"

"But you're the witch of wishes, and I wish for you to tell me that"

"But my client right now is not you but Lady Bernkastel, and I don't think she wants me to tell you that" I'm getting pissed already. Why don't you just tell me?

"How about we make a bet"

"A bet?"

"If you can find out her greatest wish within a year, you win, but if you don't, I win"

"Oh sure, why not? Bern can't hide anything from me"

"But there are conditions to be followed. You can't tell her that you are Lambdadelta"

"What?! What am I supposed to do then?"

"Just act like a normal human, and by human means you can't use your powers as a witch"

"Fine, is that all?"

"That's all, you can start your move now if you want"

Just wait Bern. I'll know what your greatest wish is…


End file.
